


never let go

by melancholyx



Category: Little Hope - Fandom, The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, but its canon in some way though lmao, old people getting shipped rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholyx/pseuds/melancholyx
Summary: holding hands is the right thing to do in a scary situation
Relationships: John/Angela
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	never let go

John didn’t know what to do. He thought that the field trip to Little Hope will be exciting until the bus driver got in a crash dooming them all. As the professor, he was supposed to look out for his student's safety but all he ever does is run in fear whenever something scares him and that fact alone made him not confident. He wonders what are his students thinking about him, probably thinking that this is all his fault. John is trying his best to keep everyone alive but his heart wouldn’t bear anything around this shit of a town of Little no Hope for very long. It amaze him how much anxiety he could build up inside of him. If something scares him one more time, he might die due to a heart attack and never live up to tell the story of how he ends up trapped along with his students in Little Hope.

Thinking about it wasn’t helping him but he couldn’t control his mind no matter how much he wanted to. He put an act in front of everybody to reassure them, unfortunately in reality he’s a scaredy cat. He could even hear his heart beating so fast in his ear. He feels like he was going to die any moment, maybe right now he will-

‘’John, I’m talking to you. Where are you going? You’re walking in the river.’’ A woman's voice made him snap out of his thoughts to realize that he was indeed walking in a river. John looks down noticing how cold it is. He was thinking so much he has lost touch with reality? John glances at the woman and gets out of the river. He has forgotten that he was with his mature student Angela to find out what they could do to get out of Little Hope. He needs to pull his shit together, he can’t be doing this shit right now.

John adjusts his glasses awkwardly. ‘’I was thinking so much I lost track of where I was going, my bad. Thanks for waking me up, but I rather you waked me up from this nightmare.’’ John said looking around to see where they were. It was like in the middle of the woods and he happens to walk in a small river. He felt bad that he was getting scared but he was feeling even worst that Angela was checking on him when he should be checking on her instead. What kind of professor is so selfish like him?

Angela nodded at what he said. ‘’Trust me, I wish I could. I don’t want to be in this nightmare either.’’ She said as she looks down at the river and smoothes her arms to try to warm them. You know for a scary town and everything, this river doesn’t look that bad. It looks almost beautiful if it wasn’t for the trees looking so… Scary. They were both quiet looking at the river when something came up in John’s head. ‘’Do you wanna make a wish?’’ He said as he looks at the night sky.

‘’A wish?’’ Angela asked as she looks up at the sky as well. The stars were very bright, she almost forgot she was in Little Hope for a bit there.

‘’Yeah, I’ll go first if you don’t know what to wish.’’ John said glancing at the woman and back at the sky.

‘’I think it’s obvious what our wish is.’’ Angela commented making John look at her curiously. ‘’You do? What is our wish?’’ He asked tilting his head to the side, he was impressed that Angela managed to take a guess what their wish is.

‘’To get out of this damn place, what else are we going to wish for? For a professor, you’re a little distracted.’’ Angela criticizes her teacher for forgetting that they were in a dangerous situation. What was he doing talking about wishes on the stars? If anything, they should get moving and get help to get out of here.

John looks down at the ground, whether he likes it or not- she’s right. ‘’Yeah I know. I just wanted to light up the mood, you know? It’s scary. I don’t like it. So I thought maybe… Nevermind. I’m getting off topic here.’’ He glances at Angela and back at the river, he should have known that Angela isn’t up to joke around when they’re in danger.

Angela sighed when she heard that. This man got them into this and he was thinking about making wishes upon a star? How ridiculous. Then again, he admits he was scared. Scared of them getting hurt or him dying with the rest of them? Which one is it? She stopped thinking at the moment she looked at the river. ‘’I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.’’ Angela said as she keeps watching the river.

John's eyes look over at Angela when she spoke to him. He had the urge to hold her hand and never let go so that’s what he did to try to comfort her.

Angela got out of her thoughts when she felt John's hand holding hers. She looks at their hands quietly and turns her attention down to the river. She didn’t know why he was doing, but whatever was doing was… Reassuring. They were standing there holding hands until Andrew caught their attention.

‘’Professor! Angela! Where are you? We’re looking for you!’’ Andrew called out.

After hearing that they stopped holding hands and looks at each other awkwardly. John didn’t know whether to walk away or apologize to her. ‘’About that… Huh, look I-‘’ John was going to apologize for the hand holding but Angela put her hand up to stop what he was going to say. ‘’I get it. Let’s just go and see what’s going on.’’ Angela said as she turned around to head out the woods.

John watches her and checks back at the river before following behind her to get out of the woods.


End file.
